Dragon Dominance
by Poke'boy24
Summary: In nature, every group has a Leader, an Alpha. In Dragon groups, an Alpha is either 'King', or 'Queen'. This is about Stella, a Dragoness who wishes to show her dominance and how she become the Queen over her fellow Dragonesses. Warning: Contains Lemons, Yuri and Domination. F Anthro Salamence x F Anthro Harem. (Image created by me, KidJuly24 on DeviantArt)


**Poke'boy24 here with another One-shot story for everyone.**

**This story focus on a Trainer's (OC) Salamence and her lust for her teammates.**

**Remember that I DON'T OWN Pokemon in anyway except the games, toys and cards I buy at a store.**

**Now I give you all...**

**Dragon Dominance.**

**/ / / / /**

**/10 Years ago, Blackthorn City, Johto/**

Over on the mountain side of Blackthorn City, home and birthplace of Trainers who specialize in Dragon Types, a very special event was happening as another Trainer is about to rise.

**/ /OC's PoV/ /**

Hello, my name is Sawyer Scalson but my friends call me 'Scales' for short. The reason for that is because my Parents own and operate a care center for Dragon Type Pokemon, that and I collect scales of Reptilian and Fish Pokemon with my favorites being Charizard, Remoraid, Garbite and Scrafty.

Anyway, today is my 15th Birthday which means I get to start my Pokemon Journey.

**/ /Normal PoV/ /**

Inside the living room of the house, many of the guests were cerebrating and wishing Sawyer luck on his Journey tomorrow as his Friends and Family gave him his gifts.

From his Friends he got a Book about Pokemon Habitats, a pair of Running Shoes and a Tynamo Scale for his collection.

From his Family he got a new Poke'gear, some Potions and a new Jacket.

And now, it was time for his Mom and Dad to give him their gift.

"Alright Sawyer, now me and your Mother got you something we know you will love." his Father said before taking out a Poke'ball, causing the Teen's eyes to widen.

"We thought that we would go ahead and give you your Starter Pokemon." his Mother said as his Dad handed him the capsule.

Looking at the Poke'ball in his hand, Sawyer was just wondering what Pokemon could be inside. _'Maybe it's a Dratini or Horsea since they're native around here.'_ he thought in his mind until his Parents snapped him out of it.

"Well Son, what are you waiting for? Open it up and meet your new partner!" his Dad said as Sawyer pressed the button and releasing the Pokemon it a flash of light.

When the light faded, it revealed the Pokemon being small Blue reptilian Pokemon with a large thick Grey head-crest.

"Whoa! You guys got me a Bagon?!" Sawyer gasped in surprise as the little Dragon type jumped into his arms while nuzzling against his face, causing him to chuckle.

"Look at that Sawyer, she really likes you." his Mom giggled jokily before looking at him. "So, what are you going to name her?" she asked as Bagon stopped nuzzling and looked up at her new Trainer.

Deep in thought, Sawyer finally came up with a name.

"Yes, I'll name her... "

**/ /Present Time/ /**

**_KAAAA-BOOOOOOOOMMMM! ! !_**

"Dang it Stella, not again!" yelled Sawyer, now 25 years old, as he ran out of his house towards the cause of that explosion.

Once outside, he signed as he saw his whole team fighting each other like always.

What he saw was a Salamence holding a Haxorus and Charizard in a headlock, a Noivern bided by their tail, and standing on top of a Garchomp and Hydreigon laying on the ground.

Rubbing his temple, Sawyer took a deep breath before addressing his team.

"Stella, how many times have I told you NOT to pick fights with your teammates?!" he exclaimed, getting his team's attention, as the Salamence puffed her cheeks with a pout on her face.

"They're the ones who started it and besides, they like it when I'm dominating." Stella, the Salamence, stated with a huff while squeezing the Haxorus and Charizard's faces against her chest, tightening her tail around the Noivern's body, and pushing her feet down lower of the Garchomp and Hydreigon's lower backs.

"No we don't you Bitch! And get your boob out of my face!" the Haxorus demanded, groaning as Stella's soft mound squeezed against her tusk.

"Y-Y-Yeah, s-so can you pl-please let go of us." the Noivern asked timidly, her face blushing a deep Red of embarrassment from feeling Stella's tail squeezing her breasts against each other.

"_Aoowww_, well at least these two love it when I dominate them. Right Ladies?" Stella asked while looking down on the two Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon she was standing on.

Garchomp and Hydreigon slowly shook their heads with small semi blushes on their faces. Though secretly, they were both turned on judging from how wet the dirt was between their legs.

Sawyer just sighed in annoyance before looking back at his Starter. "Either way, you still shouldn't act this way towards your teammates. Now let Haxa, Scarlet, Echo, Terra and Tulip go, now!" he exclaimed while staring Stella in the eyes.

The female Salamence just release a huff as she let the other Dragonesses go. "There, happy." she snorted before flying off towards the nearby mountain tops.

"_Huh_, just what is her problem? She been acting like this for the past 2 years." Sawyer sighed to himself, remembering how this all happen because of that Poke'rus outbreak.

His whole team were once normal Pokemon until that Poke'rus transformed them into Pokemorphs.

Haxa is his Haxorus he raised from an Axew when his went to Kalos to start his journey after placing top 16 in the Silver Championships.

Haxa stands at 6ft2inches in height with a muscular body tone and hourglass figure with large firm G-cup breasts, a slim toned waist with a visible 6pack of abs and tightly toned hip with her strong tail behind her.

Scarlet is his Charizard he got as a Charmander from the Charicific Valley during his Johto journey.

Scarlet is 6ft5inches in height with lean muscle tone and hourglass figure with huge full round I-cup breasts, slim waist with a flat stomach and wide hips with a soft plump ass.

Next was his Noivern Echo, who was the first Pokemon he caught when he first made it to Kalos.

Echo's height is 5ft5inches with lean slim supermodel figure with very perky G-cup breasts, a slim narrowed waist and nice curvy hips connected to long luscious legs.

Then there's Terra, his Garchomp, as well as his second strongest Pokemon.

Terra was the tallest of his team standing at 7ft in height with a sturdy muscular hourglass figure with large firm H-cup breasts, a slim waist with a tight set of 6pack abs and strong muscular hips with a nice soft ass.

Next was Tulip, Sawyer's Hydreigon, and the most timid one on his team, which was ironic given her species.

Tulip's height is 6ft7inches with a very curvy figure with ample I-cup breasts, a slim waist with a flat toned stomach and wide plump hips.

And finally there was his Starter, Stella, a Salamence with a lot of attitude.

Stella is 6ft9inches in height with a very muscular body and a very curvy hourglass figure with huge ample I-cup breasts, a slim toned waist with 6pack abs and tightly toned hips with a rear that match.

_'I don't get what's up with Stella. Ever since that day with the Poke'rus she been acting completely different.'_ Sawyer thought as he remembered how Stella changed from a sweet and friendly Salamence to a Pokemorph wanting to dominate her friends and teammates.

_'She already broke Terra, Tulip and Echo into submission. At least Haxa and Scarlet are still fighting back.'_ he thought while looking at the Female anthros laying down to sunbathe, not noticing the absence of his other Dragon types.

**/ /Mountainside Cave/ /**

**/ /Warning: Lemon Ahead, don't read if you don't want to./ /**

Deep within her cave, or as Stella like to call it, her own personal dungeon, the Female Salamence was having a foursome with Terra's face between her legs, Echo fondling and sucking her breasts, and holding Tulip up while her face was deep in between the Dragon/Dark type's legs.

"_Moooh_, yes... That's it ladies... ooohh... Please your Queen... " Stella moaned while locking her legs around the Garchomp's neck, pushing her muzzle deeper into her pussy, and pulling Tulip's legs further while thrashing her tongue around inside her wet folds.

Bucking her hips and moving her tongue faster, the Female Dragon can feel her orgasm approaching.

"AAH... AAH... AAAOOOOOOOooooo... "Tulip cried out, a very heavy blush on her face, as her release hit hard while her juices flooded into Stella's mouth, several drops dripping onto and between her massive cleavage.

"AAAAAAaaaaaauuuuuhhhhh... " Stella sighed as her own orgasm hit, flooding and wetting Terra's mouth with her release as she finished drinking her Hydreigon slave's nectar before setting her down.

Standing up, Stella lifted Echo up so that the two were face to face.

"Now it's your turn my little _'Dragon-Bat'_." she said seductively before sticking her fingers into the Noivern's dripping folds.

"MMMMMmmmmooooooooohhhhhhh... " Echo loudly moaned as Stella move her fingers around her insides, soaking them a little, before her face was pushed into the Salamence's cleavage.

"Lick them Echo, lick your Mistress's breasts." Stella lustfully demanded, slapping her tail against the smaller Dragoness's ass, as Echo began licking her cum covered tits.

_/A hour later/_

"_Pant_... _Pant_... AAAAhhhh... !"

Sounds of grunts and pants were echoing around the cave as Terra was on her back with Tulip on top of her, both their faces blight red, as their large breasts squished against each other while Stella was thrusting her wet core against the Hydreigon's own dripping core as her tail wiggled around inside the Garchomp's.

"_Ahmm_... now Tee... Terraaa... Aaah... Tuuulip... _Grrrr_..." Stella groaned, leaning forward onto Tulip, her heaving I-cups pressing against the Hydra's back, pushing down so that Tulip and Terra faces were close to each other.

"Now kiss, your Mistress commands you." she purred as the two female Pseudo-legends started making out while laying against the cave's walls was a sweaty and panting Echo who was watching with a huge blush covering her face as she continued fingering herself while squeezing her left breast.

_/Another hour later/_

"_AAAHHH_... _AAAHHH_... _AAAHHH_... " Stella and Terra grunted loudly as they were scissoring their pussies against each other, their bodies sweating while their scaly mounds heaved around with their panting.

"M-Missteeeesss... I'm sssooooohhhhh... close!" Terra moaned, feeling her next orgasm approaching, as she felt the Salamence Anthro rubbed and fondled her under boobs with her foot.

"SSsooo... am I my... _pant_... _'Fierce Shark'_... " Stella panted, moving a hand to her right breast as she fondled herself, adding to her pleasure as her own release was coming up.

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! ! !" both Dragons released a loud lustful roar of pleasure as their orgasm hit, soaking their thighs as well as the cave floor before coming down from their high.

**/ /Lemon Over/ /**

"_OOOooohhh_... yes. That was nice, my lovely Dragons." Stella said before getting up and looked around her cave seeing her sweaty and tired teammates.

"Now rest my loyal servants, for you will be helping me with Haxa and Scarlet." she added as she watch her teammates/servants fall asleep before drifting off herself.

**/ /A Week Later/ /**

Once seeing Sawyer leaving for the day with his Girlfriend, Stella and her dragonesses left towards the lake nearby since that's where they knew Haxa and Scarlet will be.

"Okay you three, you'll handle Haxa while getting her _ready_ for me." Stella started before looking over towards her Charizard teammate. "While I'll handle Scarlet." she finished as the other Anthros nodded before carrying out their Mistress's orders.

**/With Stella and Scarlett/**

Scarlet was laying on her stomach, enjoying the warm sunrays on her back, as she continued to relax.

"_Heeeelloooo..._ Scarlet." Stella purred causing Scarlet to look over her shoulders to see the Salamence Poke'morph sashaying towards her with a lustful look on her face.

"_Grrr_... What do you want Stella." the Charizard woman growled, pushing herself up on her feet, as she sent a glare towards her Trainer's Starter.

**/ /Lemon Ahead/ /**

"Oh Scarlet, my _'Blazing Angel'_, how you wound this Dragon's heart." Stella said in mock hurt before placing her clawed hands on her hips.

"Oh please, your heart is buried under those melons on your chest." Scarlet said while crossing her arms under her own massive bust.

Smirking to herself, the Charizard anthro didn't notice Stella's body being covered with a Bluish Dragon-like aura.

"Now wh... AAAAAAHHHHH!" Scarlet cried out as Stella tackled her onto the ground using **Dragon Rush**, grabbed the Kanto Starter by her wrists, and pinned down as the Hoenn Dragoness sat on top of her stomach.

"Oh my sweet little Scarlet, did you really think I wouldn't know?" Stella purred lustfully as she leaned forward, causing both their I-cups to squish against each other.

"A-A-A-And what w-w-would that be?" Scarlet shuttered, her Orange face becoming more reddish as Stella leaned closer towards her ear.

"That you've enter your heat cycle~" she purred as she blew into Scarlet's ear, causing her to shutter a bit before looking at the Dragon/Flying type on top of her.

"Y-Y-You won't get me, not when Haxa sees this." Scarlet said with a small grin, expecting to hear the Salamence woman growl, but was surprise to see that Stella has a look of victory on her face and not one of annoyance.

Stella knew she could handle both Haxa and Scarlet battle wise, but intimate wise she can't. That's why she had her other teammates handle the Haxorus woman for her.

"Oh that's where you're wrong, for our Haxorus friend will be _very busy_ for awhile." Stella grinned while looking down on the Charizard's face.

**/ /Meanwhile, with Haxa and Stella's ****_'underlings'_****/ /**

"AAaahhh... aaaahhhh... AAAAAAOOOoooohhhh! !" Haxa cried out in orgasm as she was slowly losing her mind.

One moment she was resting by the lake, next thing she knows Terra appears under her using **Dig**, next she gets dazed by Echo's **Supersonic**, and then she gets hit and paralyzed by Tulip's **Dragon Breath**.

Now she was held by Terra, the Garchomp's H-cups pressing against her back, while the Mach Pokemon was trailing kisses and small love bites around her neck and collarbone. Echo lashed onto her chest, playing, fondling and sucking on her G-cups with her legs wrapped around her waist while the tip of her tail rubbed the insides of her cunt. And Tulip 'hands' groped her ass and hips while, like Terra, also trailing kisses and love bites around her neck and collarbone.

All these actions were causing the Female Axe Jaw Pokemon to moan uncontrollably as she continue to enjoy the pleasure her body was receiving from her teammates.

**/ /Back with Stella and Scarlet/ /**

Stella was currently laying on top of Scarlet, her dripping lips hovering of the Fire/Flying type's face, while her face was buried right between her legs, licking around the Flame Pokemon's insides.

"_Grr_... AH! Stellaaaaa..." Scarlet growled, trying to resist her natural urges, as she watch her teammate continuing to thrash her tongue inside her wet pussy.

Pushing her own pussy into Scarlet's face, Stella lift her face up for a moment. "Now now Scarlet, I can't be the only one _drinking juice_." she purred before pressing her core down onto her face before going back to her licking.

**/ /An Hour Later/ /**

"_GRRAAA_... Say it! Let meeee... _pant_... hear _yooooohhhh_... say it!" Stella lustfully growled out as she continue rolling her hips against the pinned Haxorus under her.

While those two were doing that, off to the side was Terra, Echo and Tulip making out and playing with Scarlet as the Anthro Charizard was releasing loud roars of pleasure.

"_Ah... Ah..._ You... AAAAAAHHHHH! !... " Haxa tried not to give in back then she felt Stella's tail entering her backdoor.

"Come on Haxa... just... _ooooooohhhhh_... say it." Stella moaned as she bucked her hips faster to speed up her orgasm.

"F-F-Fine! Yoouuu're m-m-myyy... MISTREEEESSSSSSSS! ! !..." Haxa cried out in orgasm, her juice flowing out of her like a river, as Stella hissed in pleasure as her own release hit.

**/ /Lemon Over/ /**

"OOOoooohhh... yesss my Dragonesses." Stella purred as she stood up while looking down at the panting Haxorus before looking over towards her other teammates.

Seeing how the other were panting and covered in sweat, she couldn't help but have a large fanged grin appear on her face.

"Now then!" Stella announced, getting them to look at her, before walking around with her hands behind her back. "Seeing as I've showed that I can't not only dominate you physically, but also sexually. From this point I'm now Alpha of our _'little' group_,... " she paused as she eyed their sweaty, busty figure, licking her lips lustfully, before continuing. "... from now on I'm not only your Mistress, I'm also your Queen." she finished before lifting a tired Haxa up and over her shoulders.

Looking back towards the other four, she motioned for them to stand up.

"Now then my loving dragons, let continue our playtime back at my dungeon before our Trainer gets back." Stella ordered as they all nodded before heading back towards the cave.

And through the remainder of the day, sounds of moans, groans, growls and roars of pleasure were heard from the mountains.

**/ /The End/ /**

**And that's the end of another One-shot and hope you and enjoy.**

**This is Poke'boy24, over and out. ;)**


End file.
